User blog:Thay23Sibuna/Keddie Mini fanfic
Keddie Mini Fanficts so I made this blog post so that keddie fans can make litlle fanfic stories This is mine: The Trick Joy's POV I was walking in her room thinking about how to trick Eddie, Jerome and Alfie, because the made fun of her and Willow about trying to trick them. So both of us had a Idea and KT wanted to help, 'cause Eddie ditched their movie night with Fabian to go out with Patricia. Seriously ever since he started dating Patricia, he barley has time for his friends, only for Pat and the Mystery. "Time for the makeover!" Willow said to KT and I. Kt grabbed her suitecase and grabbed some clothes. She did her hair and grabbed some accesoires. At the end both of us were stunned by the results. Then I was Willows turn she did the same like Kt except dirrent clothing and I did the same only not the hair. Now operation The Trick can begin! Eddie's POV Well, Jerome, Alfie and I were listening to Swedish House Mafia, when Jerome spit some soda from shock. Alfie's mouth was open and When I looked at the door I was frozen from suprise. We saw three girls coming in the livning room and let me say this...They looked HOT, but they looked familiar. The first one was a red head and she wore This '. Alfie stood up and was trying to flirt with the red head. She rejected him and he followed her outside the house trying again and again. The second girl that caught Jerome's eyes wore 'This . Jerome tried his new charms on her and she slapped his face. She walked also out of the house. He followed her and trying his best. The third hirl was the hottest and wore This . She looked at me and went to the kitchen. I inspected her and saw that she drank some water. I followed her and said: "Well, Well, Well...and who are you?" I said using my Eddie Charm. She looked at me and smiled sweetly and said: "I'm a girl that isn't intrested in what a desperate hopeless boy has to say." she said to me in a french accent. "Hm, A sassy girl...I like you already." She looked at me. "And do you know what I like?" she said seducing me by touching my arm. "What?" I said looking at her eyes...I saw those eyes before. "For you to run to your girlfriend now and to stop stalking me like a love sick puppy." She said and threw some water over my head. She left the kitchen and went outside. Jerome, Fabian and Alfie were laughing at the scene. I followed her and grabbed her hand. The boys were looking at us like they saw a show. "I want to get to know you...dear sassy mysterious French girl!" I said trying to kiss her. "And I don't want to know you...dear flirty mysterious annoying American boy." How do you know I'm American?" "Your accent isn't british! and you'll be suprised if you knew who I really am." "Who are you then?" I stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips. She pushed her away and said something that brought me back to earth and knew the identity of this girl. "Next time don't ditch you friends all the time to be with ya girl. Edison!" now I knew who she was. The other two girls cane and I knew exacly who those two girls were. "Joy?...Willow?....KT?" I said stuttering while looking at their apperance. The girls were laughing and me and the boys were suprised and said: "WHAT!!!" "HOW?!?!" and "WHEN?" "NEXT TIME...DON'T underestimate us" Joy said to Jerome. "Thank you Alfie, for your sweet words." Willow said to Alfie. KT stood infront of me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and she said: "Thanks for the Kiss! Eddie!" The three girls walked upstairs and laughed by the prank "You heard them boys...never underestimate them!" That was it! Sibuna Thay23 make your little keddie fic in the comment section Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts